disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Roberts
"'''True courage is pursuing your dream, even when everyone else says it's impossible'" (by Barbie)'' Barbie Millicent Roberts (Also known as "Space Princess") is the main protagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Space Heroes . She is a cosmic princess crowned by Star Lord for her bravery and achievements in the film. She is the love interest of Hiro Hamada. Official Disney Bio "Barbie is a cool confident girl with fantastic style. She's fun to be with and an incredibly loyal friend. Barbie uses her creativity (and her huge network of friends and fans) to help people. She also inspires her friends Hiro and others to share her gift that god gives to them and make her dreams come true. Along the way, she even rediscovers her own inner sparkle!" Background "Barbie was born in a wealthy family in Los Angeles, California, USA where her father George Roberts is a administrative officer of the city and her mother Margaret Roberts is a doctor. She did her schooling from Excelsior School and did further studies in Howard University. Then, she becomes an actress in Hollywood." Personality Barbie is kind-hearted, loving, caring, supportive, selfless, compassionate and a friendly nature girl. She is often a good leader, listener, emotionaly opened, self aware and has a good sense of humour. Despite this she is physically and mentally strong as seen in many scenes. She is very intelligent, talented, smart, wise and skilled. Beside the softer side of her, she is highly bold-brave, headstrong, energetic and courageous. She is a joyful, playful and helpful girl who has some insecurities about her abilities and identity, however, she is and remains a strong and mostly confident, who tends to be has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. She is also very charismatic since her team members stood up for her and promoted her to team leader because of her personality and kindness. Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork. She is also very accepting, supportive of and loving towards everyone, especially her family and friends. She loves her world, especially the stars and animals. And of course, her family and friends. Physical Appearance Barbie is 15-year old young teenage girl and she is 5'9' (176 cm) tall in height. She is slender and fit. She is beautiful, charming and attractive. She has blue eyes, long blonde hair and fair skin. Powers And Abilities *'Intelligence' : Barbie is very intelligent, talented, smart and wise who often uses it to get out of any situation. She is and remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind *'Strength': She is physically as well as mentally strong because of her routine and habits. She is not an ordinary girl who gave up easily. *'Speed': She is also be fast forward. Unlike others she is the fastest member in the team. She is capable of moving and running at high speed. *'Martial Arts and Gymnastics': Barbie has an athlete built and she is very flexible. She is skilled in martial arts however according to her she learned it at a very young age when she was 3. She also knows some gymnastics moves. *'Interacting':Barbie even interact with any creatures and animals. According to Hiro, she has this special skills to interact with anyone and communicate. That's why this ability makes her special. Relationships Hiro Hamada Hiro and Barbie are very close best friends. But Hiro fall in love with Barbie and she also loves him. As Barbie impressed Hiro with her intelligence, smartness and skills. Soon that he requested her to be in their team to save the universe and help Papi from the evils. Unknown to know that she is that special one when Starlord said "one day a special person from a far away galaxy come to our galaxy to save the stars and give the new birth to our Sombrero Galaxy that will be titled as Space Princess". Hiro soon realized that Barbie is the only special one who saves the galaxy and the whole universe. With the help of her, Hiro learned that anything is possible when he listens to his heart. As they both have warm, friendly and lovable relationship. Hiro is always friendly, warm and comfortable with Barbie. Barbie also always be supportive, cheerful, joyfull, loving and caring towards him. Unlike others they both are very close to each other. Cass Hamada Cass is Barbie's so called aunt (not a real). They both have positive and warm relationship as she treats her as like Hiro. Barbie is also very mingle with her. As she and her aunt share there fashion tips, helping her in cooking or serving food and help her in many households .Their relationship is like a mother and daughter. Cass is always caring, loving, supportive, playful and joyful towards her and she is also very loving, caring and playful towards her. They both have funny, joyful and playful relationship. Baymax Barbie and Baymax are good close friends. As Baymax always seems to be friendly and lovable towards her. She is also very mingle with him as first time only when they met. She takes care of him as Hiro does. Baymax also caring and supporting of her. Baymax prefer her as most fit, physically and mentally strong than Hiro. Their relationship is warm and friendly. Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi These all four are best budies of Barbie. As Gogo is very close to her and often they both have friendly relationship as she and Gogo are both perfect athlete that's to attack someone she always pair up with her. On the other hand, Honey Lemon is fond of her dressing style and other talents of her. She always be supportive, bubbly, overjoyed, loving and caring towards her. She also likes her very much. Barbie is very close to Honey Lemon and also Gogo than any of the other. As the three are besties. Fred and her relationship is of fun, joy and playful as Fred always been funny and playful towards her but he also support and encourage her too. Wasabi and Barbie are good friends unlike Fred he is to be serious but they have friendly and nice relationship. Quotes *"Whatever happens, you're going to be amazing." *"I'm not sure what I would have to offer." *"I guess we were just fooling ourselves thinking we could fit in." *"You never you what you can do unless you try." *"He knows me better than anyone else in the world, I... I feel like a part of me is gone." *"Everybody is born to care, it's something we were meant to share, not to keep to ourselves all alone". Songs Songs sung by Barbie or she took part in it *Shooting Star (Single) *Find Yourself In The Song (Single) Trivia *She is the secondary protagonist of the film after Hiro. *Barbie is more intelligent, smart, talented and brave then other females as Honey Lemon and Gogo Tamago. Eventhough the co-director Don Hall says "She is the most beautiful girl in the film and the character ever made in Disney animated film cannon unlike Disney princesses. She has a real beauty than others as Honey and Gogo that's why Hiro fall in love with Barbie and also because of her pure heart." *She is the only member who knows fighting skills like martial arts and one of the fastest in the team. *She has a great sense of fashion wear and dress coat than the others. That's why everyone loves her outfits and hairstyles in the film. *Barbie included in Disney Princess line up making her the first cosmic princess in a modern science fictional world while all are from classic fairy tales. Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters